She waited for me
by AnastasiaCullen88
Summary: Edward has been in prison for four years, he has not allowed any contact from Bella trying to do whats best for her, but now he is back and hopes she can forgive him. First fanfic One-shot  sorry summary sucks


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and characters names. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

_A/N: However the Plot in this story is all mine :) So please do not steal or copy. This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me please. At the moment it is only a one-shot but I have a back story planned in my head as well as what the future holds for Bella and Edward so if I get a good response I may develop it more! Please give me some feedback and constructive criticism._

_Plot Summary:- Edward has been in prison for four years, he made sure not to keep Bella hanging on, not allowing any contact, but now he is back and hopes she can forgive him.  
_

* * *

_Freedom. _

One of those many things people took for granted. The tall man with bronze hair who was standing in the middle of a busy Uptown Chicago street holding a plastic bag used to take things for granted too. Not anymore. He had his face raised to the sky with his eyes closed.

_Rain. Cold air. _

To most they were nuisances to be avoided, as most the people in the area were rushing to do. Not Edward Cullen, he savoured the wet and the cold. For so long he had been stuffed in a concrete box, dying to be able to savour a moment, to be able to do as he pleased, to not have to ask anyone's permission to be able to just be. Too long. He didn't care that his clothes were getting damp and that his unruly hair was starting to stick to his head. It didn't matter.

He opened his eyes, revealing their stunning green colour, and looked up at the building that his feet had brought him to. He shouldn't be here. He promised. He should turn around now and walk away, go back to where he belongs. But he couldn't, before he knew what was happening he was heading for the double doors. The doorman seemed shocked to see him; Edward was surprised he still recognised his face after so long_. _

Everything inside the lobby was the same, yet so different. Different people collecting mail from the same boxes. He headed up to the lift and came off on the top floor; different faces walking around the same halls.

He kept telling himself that he would stop before he actually went any further, that he would turn around before it was too late, but again he couldn't he found himself continuing on until he reached the door he had dreamed of seeing for 4 years. _Home. _It was only the thoughts of this, _and her,_ which kept him from going mad. He then came to what had been his own door for three years before his absence. He placed an open palm against the door and closed his eyes once again. _She may not even be here anymore_. This thought brought him back to reality with a sharp tug, taking a step back from the door he gave it a worried glance as if it might have his worst nightmare hiding behind it. He would not blame her, that had been his intention, let her move on, love again with someone who deserved her love. He did all he could to make sure that happened, that she got happiness. But now the thought that someone else could be with her, laughing with her, arguing with her and making love to her hurt more than he thought humanly possible. But he would deserve it.

No more wasting time. He needed to know. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He had his old keys amongst the meagre possessions he carried in his bag. He took them out and hoped she hadn't changed the locks. They key clicked into place. _Of course she hadn't. _He pushed the door open. All was quiet inside.

He walked through the foyer and had to resist going to the coat rack and breathing her scent in. He passed the doorway to the kitchen until he came to the living area and he nearly sobbed right then. The view of Lake Michigan, Lincoln Park and the streets down below in the fading light were as beautiful as he remembered. He walked across the room and opened the terrace doors. He knew he would never again take for granted being able to access outside so readily, the rain had completely stopped so he remained on the terrace for several moments longer.

He remembers how very lucky they were to of gotten this apartment, or townhouse as it was also known as. It was one of the few that had been made and they fell in love with it. It had two floors which consisted of; a large private terrace, large living area, dining room, state of the art kitchen, a small library, 3 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms and 1 master bedroom, and two walk in closets. Not that neither of them had that much interest in clothes but his sister Alice insisted on 'fulfilling the closets purpose'. The rent was quite high for their first time but he had a trust fund and both of them worked hard, him as a writer and she as a photographer, both popular in their fields for people so young. His parents also assisted them initially, not allowing Edward to eat into his trust fund. Everyone helped with the decorating and moving in, their parents, siblings, closest friends. It had been a fun day when they moved in; taking a deep breath Edward could almost smell the food they had ordered because the kitchen had still been a mess, he could hear the laughter. _Family. Friends. _

He had seen his family, including her brother Emmett who was also his best friend, a few times over the past 4 years but he tried to keep the contact to a minimum and banned any talk of her. Regardless of how much he wanted to know and they wanted to tell. They were all sworn not to reveal information to her, other than he was well and wished her the best. It wouldn't be fair to keep her waiting. He had refused to read her letters, and never wrote to her, he wouldn't allow her to visit. It was all for the best. That's what he kept trying to tell himself over the years.

He then turned back into the lounge closing the terrace doors. The only change he could see in this room was the 4 photographs that were hanging on the wall nearest to the terrace doors. Most likely her pictures. He was glad that part of her had not been lost in all this mess. The photos were in black and white. He looked closely at the pictures and was transfixed by what he saw.

The first photo was of two people sitting on a bench, only their lower bodies were visible, they hands linked, both wearing converse and the legs nearest to each other were linked. The next photo was of a meadow, in the middle of the meadow was a couple only this time they were in a far more intimate position, the girl had her back to the camera and was naked from the waist up, the man had his face buried in her neck with one hand upon her back and the other tangled in her hair. You couldn't see their faces but this photo seemed to be one of love, not lust. The third photo was of a man sitting in a jail cell, his face hidden as it hung low in defeat, his hands clasped as if in prayer. The final photo was of a woman, her back again to the camera, standing outside a prison looking up, clutching a letter in one hand and a pair of ratty converse hanging by their laces in the other.

Edward knew instantly that these photos were very personal, they felt so familiar. They told the story of what had happened. It didn't matter that the couple in the pictures were models, it was her way of telling their story, and it was them. He could feel the sting of tears and had to take a moment to sit down.

He drew a weary hand across his face. There was some movement in the corner of his eye and he froze. Then a grey tabby cat jumped up on to the sofa arm he was sitting on. _Tammy. _She rubbed herself against Edwards shoulder, her way of saying hi, even after all this time, she forgave him. Edward had bought Tammy home as a kitten from the shelter about seven years ago as a present. An inside joke because his nickname for the girl he had loved so long was kitten, even though she could be a tigress. This was why he chose a tabby cat. She had all the looks of a cat but with the will of a tiger. He picked up Tammy and held her close as he looked around the rest of the apartment. She was like a comfort blanket and didn't seem to mind her long absent owner man handling her.

He headed up the stairs; the wall along the way was still lined with some of his newspaper articles from Tribune. He made his way to their bedroom. Once inside he placed Tammy on the bed and looked around. The only difference in this room was hanging above the bed. It was a canvas with a blown up picture of a meadow, the vibrant colours making you feel as if you were there, as if you could just reach out and feel the blades of grass. He knew this meadow; it was where he proposed to her, where she said yes and they planned the rest of their lives never thinking anything could put a hold on them. Did she still wear her ring? Did she still want to marry him? Why did he have to mess things up?

He sat on the bed and couldn't resist laying his head down and inhaling her scent from the pillow. _Heavenly. _It was her strawberry scent.

Just then the apartment door opened and closed. Edward sat up quickly and ran his fingers through his hair, and then her voice carried up to where he was.

"I don't care Laurent the girl was impossible to work with, you were lucky I got one half decent photo from the entire shoot!" there was a pause and it became clear she was on the phone and did not have anyone with her, Edward let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Well if they wanted me that badly they should not have sent someone so difficult, look we'll discuss this more tomorrow I've only just got home, yeah, okay bye."

Hearing her voice he felt whole again, safe, now all he needed was to actually see her. _Feel her. _ He knew that he had messed up but he could only pray now that she would still love him. Tammy had obviously heard her as well and made her way downstairs. Edward followed. He could hear her moving around and then he saw her.

She was standing at the open terrace doors leaning against the door frame. Edward stood still just gazing at her. She was massaging her neck with one of her hands. She was wearing black jeans, white vest top and her black converse. Her long chestnut hair was flowing down her back in soft waves and he had to stop himself from running across the room and grabbing it to his face. Tammy wandered straight over to her and rubbed against one of her legs meowing.

"Hey baby are you hungry?" She reached down and stroked Tammy behind her ear "C'mon then let's get you some dinner". Edward didn't have time to prepare before she spun round and saw him. She gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. And finally Edward whispered the one word he had banned himself from saying a long time ago. Her name.

"Bella"

He didn't know what else to do so he starting to walk towards her. Then she flew at him, smacking him across the face and hitting any part other part of his body she could reach. He did nothing to defend himself he deserved this, but when he heard her let out a sob he pulled her close and refused to let go despite her struggles. After a while she stopped pushing against him and buried her face in his chest fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Edward". He pulled her face away from his chest and cradled it between his hands. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes looked back at him. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears still falling down her cheeks. He couldn't stop looking; he was drinking her all in. The bottom lip that was slightly bigger than the top lip, her lovely long lashes, the small freckles on her cheeks and nose, and her beautiful pale skin. As far as he was concerned Snow White had nothing on Bella. _So Beautiful._

He'd been without her for too long, and he was amazed to see her looking back with the same fervent expression. He gazed down to her lips and licked his own; he longed to taste her again.

He leaned down a little trying to gauge her reaction, she didn't move back but instead tilted her head up within his hands inviting him in. He wasted no more time and captured her lips within his own. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping; she moved her hands up from his chest and threaded them in his hair, she didn't care that it was still damp, he cupped one of his hands behind her neck and placed the other on her lower back bringing her as close as possible. The kiss became more heated and desperate and before Edward knew it they were climbing up the stairs, never letting go.

They made it to the bedroom and frantically began undressing, every inch of newly exposed skin was kissed and caressed. Before long they were both naked and breathing heavily, pausing for moments to just to admire one another. Edward tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stroked the side of her face; Bella leaned into his palm, turning to kiss it. It was then that she noticed the tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

**_Bella_**

She gave a watery laugh and brought up her left hand for him to see. He saw that on the inside of her wrist was his name;

**_Edward_**

but that wasn't all he noticed, turning her hand over he saw for the first time that she still had her engagement ring on. He couldn't stop the tears then; it was all far from perfect but right now he didn't care. They were in love.

He leaned in to kiss her again and it wasn't long before the earlier urgency came back. He walked her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she sank down, he climbed on top of her and moved her to the centre of the bed. He broke off from kissing her and his lips made their way down her neck, collar bone, the valley between her breasts, edging closer and closer until he finally took one of her right nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on it making her arch of the bed and moan. She buried in her hands in his hair trying to bring him closer, he continued his attention on her right nipple whilst his hand teased the other, and he then switched over. Bella was now writhing and trying to bring her hips up to meet his, she pulled on his hair bringing him back up to her lips, he was more than happy to oblige.

Edward trailed his hand down from her breast gliding over her stomach and slowly reaching down he rubbed his fingers over her clit. She gasped and threw her head back; he continued to apply pressure and kissed her neck. After several moments Bella's breathing became louder along with her moans.

"Please," Edward raised his head to look at her face, "Please I need to feel you" the beautiful creature beneath him begged.

He didn't need to be asked again, he moved his fingers and kissed her hard on the mouth, placing himself between her legs he lined himself up and with one deep thrust he was inside her. They moaned in unison and Edward took a moment to savour the feeling before he started moving at a steady rhythm, he kissed her again and tried to express with that kiss how much she meant, how much this meant to him. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and once again had her hands in his hair, she hitched her legs around his waist bringing him closer and creating a wonderful friction.

Edward could feel he was getting close to the edge so he reached down between their bodies and began to work her sensitive nub again, he could feel her starting to clench around him and started thrusting faster. Bella bit down on his shoulder then let out a loud yell as her orgasm hit her hard, Edward joined her seconds later burying his face in her neck. They lay joined like that for a while, with her stroking his back and him nuzzling into her neck.

They made love twice more, taking even more time to take into every little detail they had not seen in 4 years.

Edward knew that this wasn't over, she still had anger amongst other emotions and they would need to talk, they probably should have done that first but their physical need to be close was too strong. He wanted her to know he respected her and would wait a while before they re-kindled their physical relationship again, he knew she has principles. He loved that about her.

It didn't matter to either of them that they had to talk, ultimately they would stay together, but they would need to know what had happened over the past 4 years, if they had changed at all and how they felt about what had happened.

None of this bothered them at the moment though as they kissed and caressed under the canvas of their meadow and as they drifted off to sleep Edward had one thought which made him happy and nuzzle into Bella more;

_She waited for me._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yeah so thats my first fic :) been long time coming and I hope you enjoyed it just a little bit!  
_


End file.
